Chapter 2/Der'kal attack
(Space, inversion nebula) The USS Kingston, and USS Intrepid are hanging in space with the battle damaged Destiny in front of the two ships. (Briefing room) Alternate Typhuss looks at them. Who in the hell are the Der'kal? Alternate Typhuss says looking at the two Captains then the primary Typhuss explains who they are. The Der'kal are an extremely xenophobic, war-like species like the Romulans, the Der'kal have been at war with the Federation for one year says Typhuss as he looks at Alternate Typhuss. We've been losing half of our major engagements against them Captain Tyson says to the Alternate Destiny crew. When this war started with the Der'kal the Federation was still at war with the Xindi, the Xindi war just ended this year says Typhuss to the Alternate Destiny crew. Then Alternate Typhuss gets up and looks at Chloe, TJ, and Matthew Scott. Sir we need to help them they helped us its only fair that we return the favor Lieutenant Scott says looking at his commanding officer. You can't stay here too long because of entropic cascade failure says Typhuss to the Alternate Destiny crew. We feel fine since we've been here and as I remember reading from SGC mission files multiple SG-1s came in to the base with zero problems Alternate Typhuss says to Prime Typhuss. He's right Typhuss they've been here for a few minutes and nothing has happened to them John Tyson says to Typhuss. John those Nakai wounded Colonel Young a few weeks ago and then they killed you the next day Alternate Typhuss says to Captain Tyson. John, can I talk to you outside, alone says Typhuss as he looks at John. Sure Typhuss excuse us for a minute John Tyson says to the group. (Outside the briefing room) Yes Typhuss what's wrong? John asked Typhuss as he looks at him with a look that his wife Michelle gives him. I don't trust them says Typhuss as he looks at John. Typhuss I've read the SGC mission reports and they are in no way gonna take over this ship to get payback on the Nakai John says to him. I have more experience with alternate realities than you do, they are up to something, their Destiny has no power they are planning to steal your ZPM to power Destiny says Typhuss as he looks at John. According to sensors they're operating on emergency power for the moment all they need is repairs and I'll post guards around the ZPM core room John says looking at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him worried about his inexperience with alternate realities. Typhuss I got this look I'll cut their access to sensitive areas of the ship John says looking at Typhuss. Captain Tyson walked back into the room. All right we'll help you restore your main power grid and in the meantime enjoy your stay onboard the ship Captain Tyson says to the group. The group gets up from the table and leave the briefing room as Typhuss looks at John with a worried look. What? John asked Typhuss. Typhuss just looks at him and then the table. Typhuss look their ship is badly damaged most of their weapons systems aren't online their shields are holding at 10%, and their FTL drive is down so I don't know what the problem is? John says looking at his friend. Typhuss speaks about it.